homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Human, A Halfie, And A Troll Walk Into A Dungeon...
CGA: -- IT IS THE DAY AFTER THAT DINNER. BUT ALSO BEFORE THE RITA/DUCK LOG WHERE THEY GO SEE MUTE. THIS IS, IN FACT, A SEPERATE EXCURSION TO GO SEE MUTE. -- -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC is still kind of steeling herself. Like, yeah, this is probably good for helping move on and reminding her that it wasn't even this guy's fault, but. Still. The urge to brain him with a shovel is still there. She walks next to her friendsister, face uncharacteristically impassive. -- CGA: "Hey, don't worry! You're gonna come out of this with a GLEAMING new friendship!" CCC: Elle is sitting, curled up really, in an alcove, feet daintily pulled up beside her on the bench. She has her nose in a book, predictably, and her glasses are sliding down her nose. Every so often she pushes them up. She doesn't notice the sound of approaching feet. CCC: "I hhope so." -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC she doesn't really sound like she does. -- CGA: "Well, as soon as we meet Mute and talk this out- Oh! Hello Elle." CGA: "Looks like it's a sister party!" CCC: "Ohh, uhh..." CGA: "How are you doing, my fellow... champion..." CGA: "Comrade. Esteemed friend?" CGA: "I should get a catchphrase." -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC just stands there, looking uncomfortably at Elle. -- CCC: Elle looks up in shock, her glasses fallling slightly askew on her face. "Oh! Rita! You startled me!" She places the book on the bench beside her and fixes her glasses. "Who's this cutie with you?" CGA: "This is your... sis...ter?" CGA: "I am so confused about biological relations and it is not helped by being half troll." CCC: "I... uhh... you live hhere?" CGA: "Okay, I think, that, like, the Autocrat is your adoptive dad... and Heftka is... his biological daughter... so that makes you adoptive sisters, yeah?" CGA: "I'm surprised you two haven't met!!!" CCC: "YeAhh, me too." CGA: "Unless you have, and you just forgot." CGA: "You've probably passed one another in the halls!" CCC: "Uhh. So. I guess we shhould... get on withh it." CGA: "And I think I've told both of you about one another." CGA: "Right!" CCC: "Oh! Well that makes more sense than i thought." Elle seems to accept the knowledge readily. "Rita, honey, you need to slow down. Where you headed?" -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC looks dungeonward, looking grim. -- CGA: "Oh, we're going to... the... dungeons!" CCC: "Whyever for?" CGA: "...We're going to speak with one of the prisoners. Well, not- not that kind of prisoner!!! He's a political prisoner, I think." CGA: "Well, maybe he did some murder crimes." CGA: "But he's not a bad dude!" CCC: "So a normal prisoner?" CGA: "Man, I have no idea!" CGA: "We're just gonna go chat him up!" -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC winces at 'murder crimes'. and 'chat him up'. -- CCC: "Rita... I don't think papa will be too happy if we do that...." CGA: "A chat's a chat! Ain't gonna do no harm!" CCC: Elle is quiet before she picks up her book and cradles it to her chest. "Let me go with you. Maybe papa won't have as big a burr in his saddle if I go too." CCC: "You don't... uhh..." CCC: "You don't need to..." CGA: "Oh, it's fine, girl! Elle's friendly!" Rita puts her arms around both of her sisters' shoulders. CCC: "It's not, uhh, About thhAt." CCC: Elle stumbles a little under Rita's arm and totally drops her book. -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC bends over to pick it up, and also to escape the friendship arm -- CGA: "Oh, dang! Sorry." CGA: "Poor book." CCC: "Hhere- wAit, ohh, thhAt's A reAlly cool illustrAtion!" CCC: "CAn I borrow thhis At some point?" CGA: "Youse guys need to up your shoulder games! Get POWER in those babies!" CGA: "Ew, youse guys? Hold on, I went too far with my ridiculous accent." CGA: "Y'ALL." CGA: "There we go." CCC: "Does papa not let you in the library?" Elle muses over this quietly. "Keep it, Heftka honey. I can always read it another time!" CCC: "Ohh, thhis plAce is just reAlly big, I guess I never found it." CCC: "ThhAnk you!" CCC: "I'll take you sometime, how 'bout that?" CCC: "ThhAt sounds greAt." CGA: "Aww. Friendship is blooming on the... hallway! What a MOMENTOUS occasion!" CGA: "Ths one's going in the instascrapbook!" Rita takes a selfie with her sisters! CGA: Whether they decide to pose or not! CCC: Elle makes a wide, beautiful smile. CGA: "Angelic, Elle!" -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC is in the middle of laughing semi-awkwardly. Probably gets blurred. -- CCC: "Oops, timing." CGA: "Awww, this is so cute!" CCC: "We can try again later, girls. Let's get on with y'all's adventure." CGA: "Yeah!" CCC: "....Ohh. YeAhh. OkAy." CCC: "YeAhh, let's get thhis over withh." CGA: Rita leads the trio down to the dungeons! CCC: "Whhere is hhe." CGA: "Okay, so, listen:" CGA: "I know this is a super duper important thing for your mental health, Heftka, but..." CGA: "Please don't be rude, okay?" CGA: "I love you, and you're great, and I don't expect you to be!" CCC: "YeAhh, I'll... try." CGA: "But!! High emotions, ect!" CCC: "ThhAnks for uhh. I don't know. Referee isn't thhe righht word just uhh." CCC: "Being hhere to mAke sure nothhing hhAppens." CCC: "What did this guy even do?" CCC: "I don't wAnt to do Anythhing bAd but..." CCC: Elle is obviously behind. CGA: "Ah, Heftka, maybe... you'd... want to explain?" CCC: "Ohh. YeAhh." CCC: "Hhe." CCC: "Killed my mom." CCC: "Hhe wAs, kind of, forced to but." CGA: "It's this whole big fiasco." CCC: "I just. RitA thhoughht it would be A good ideA for me to go tAlk to hhim." CCC: "Oh sugar, I'm so sorry..." CGA: "Yeah! You can always back out if you want, g- uh, glucose. Gosh, Elle, you're much better at saying sweet things." CCC: "YeAhh. ThhAnk you." CCC: "I guess let's go." CCC: "Oh please, Rita, you say loads of sweet things!" CCC: "Whhichh wAy is thhe... cell?" CCC: "RitA you Are so sweet, All thhe time, Elle is righht." CGA: "Oh, of course I am! I'm just running out of words, what with two sweet-talkers going at it here." CGA: "Maybe the cell is... this way?" CCC: Elle laughs quietly. "Rita please." CGA: And wow! They find the cell! Because... roleplaying! -- CURRENT acrobaticCurmudgeon CAC Mute spending time how one most often does with little social interaction: being bored out of his mind. He was reading a book while lying on his bed, but quickly tossed that aside upon hearing the sound of footsteps. It sounds like a group... is something happening? He walks to the front of the cell, trying to see what may be up. -- -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC stiffens at the sight of him, but forces herself to calm down, and looks to Rita to start this shit up. She does not have the muster. Or the mustard? -- CGA: "Ah, hello there, fine young gentleman! Wait, shit, I've only got one day of tutoring under my belt." CGA: "Uhh..." CGA: Rita signs 'where is the bathroom?' CAC: He blinks, utterly confused at the situation. No one friendly seems to be here, so... uh... "What. I mean the ones not in the dungeon are probably better..?" CCC: "Rita... no..." CAC: He shakes his head. No, nope. This isn't gonna be efficient. He gives a hand motion for a pen and piece of paper. Maybe that'll be better? CCC: "Uhh... I don't reAlly know sign lAnguAge. WhhAt did thhey sAy? Ohh." CCC: Elle takes over and signs, "Hello! I don't really know what's going on... Either." CGA: "Oh man, you know how to sign? Phew." CCC: "I studied a lot.... Maybe I should teach you." CCC: "Uhh. AnywAy. RitA wAnted me. To tAlk to you. So I cAn... move on." CGA: "Sorry. 'Sonly been a day since I realized I needta learn." CGA: "Well, I have a tutor already. But you can help me with my homework!" CGA: "Anyway, I just think that it's important we move beyond the past." CGA: "We can all be friends!!" CCC: "...Non-enemies, AnywAy." CAC: He is looking increasingly more confused and uncomfortable as time goes on, glancing to the sides. Are they even supposed to be here... "Right....uh. What did you want to talk to be about, specifically?" CAC: "Or more that, what did you want me to say? I can't comment on much." CCC: Elle quickly translates to the girls. CAC: "I'm less informed than you may think, sadly." CGA: "Well, first, we want to get to know you!" CGA: "I'm Rita Aesona!" CCC: "I don't... I don't know. YeAhh. WhhAt shhe sAid." CCC: She signs back to him, "Yeah I don't know what they're doing either..... I just came along so they won't get in as much trouble..." CCC: "You know my nAme." CGA: "These are my WONDERFUL sisters!" CCC: "I'm Ellle!" CAC: He shrugs, and signs to Elle: "Yeah, good choice I guess." He nods to rita and elle, and fidgets in place for a second. "Right. Uh." CAC: "Why do you want to talk, and what do you want to hear?" CAC: "I'm not exactly someone troll-sympathizers are dying to befriend as of late." CCC: "I wAnt to... hheAr... I don't know." -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC looks upset again. Does she want an apology? Does she want confirmation that he really, really didn't do it under his own will? Does she want to leave? -- CCC: Elle looks offended. "Not all trolls are bad!!!" She both says this and furiously signs this at Mute. CGA: "I... I want to... well, I suppose I want to confirm you're a good person." CCC: "I wAnt to hhAve evidence thhAt not All hhumAns Are bAd. I meAn. No offense to you, Elle. You're nice." CAC: He nods, and looks a little exhasperated. "I mean, yes, I just-- wrong word choice. I'm sorry." CAC: "All I've been able to do lately is reflect on my situation and... too much reflecting can be confusing. So." He shrugs. CCC: "Thank you, sugar." Elle sounds appeased by Heftka. She signs back to Mute, "I don't know how you were raised but... not all of them are bad. I promise!" CGA: "Do you need a friend, Mute?" CAC: He gives a slight reluctant nod to Elle, with a following comment of: "Yeah, I get that. But the one you have with me looks... upset? Murder-y? I mean rightfully so, I guess." He pauses for a moment before looking at and responding to Rita. "I... guess I do. I have one but I guess we've been drifing apart." CAC: "And I don't know what's gonna happen after that.," he then gestures to... well, the fact that he's in a cell. Not a good sign already. CCC: "I know... it's not... it's not your fAult." -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC Deep breath. -- CCC: "I'll be your friend!" She tilts her head a little before signing back. "What did you even do to warrant the cell?" CCC: "And... I don't thhink we cAn be friends. But hhopefully... I cAn forgive you somedAy." CGA: "I will also be your friend! Which I believe was implied by me asking if you needed one!! But I just want to confirm that I do, indeed, intend on being your friend!" CCC: "YeAhh, thhey cAn be your friends. RitA could be friends withh Anythhing, probAbly." CCC: "Rita IS friends with everyone...." CAC: He smiles, slightly. Okay, at least the not-adults here are relatively alright. If odd. "Thank you, Rita and Elle. I don't know how good of a friend I shall be while imprisoned, but I'll try." CAC: "As for Heftka..." CAC: He just stares down at the ground for a moment, and sighs. "I have a lot to think about, when it comes to that day and what happened in it. So do you, for very different reasons." -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC nods. -- CAC: "At the very minimum, I can't let anything like that... happen again. And..." He pauses for a moment, trying to think of what to say next. He eventually gives up though, and throws down his hands. CAC: He leans on the side of the cell wall now, looking over the group. "So... what's your plan?" CGA: "FRIENDSHIP." CCC: "HhAhhA..." CGA: "Everyone comes out as peachy as peach pie!" CCC: "I can maybe talk to papa... the Autocrat... about maybe not having you in such strict confinement?" CCC: "This is a bit extreme." CCC: "I Agree withh Elle thhere. I don't... I don't wAnt to be neAr you, but thhis seems excessive." CGA: "AHHH Well." CGA: "We don't have to bring father into this!" CCC: "I... I'm trying reAlly hhArd to not thhink of you As A bAd person, AnywAy." CCC: "He's the only one who can do anything about this, Rita!" Elle sounds sad. "You don't have to talk to him and I won't tell him you were down here..." CGA: "Hhhhhhhhh let's just maybe wait it out I'm sure they'll let Mute out soon sorry Mute" CCC: "I guess I'll... Go now. Um. I just. I need to. TAke A nAp or somethhing." CAC: His expression turns nasty at the mention ot the Autocrat, but upon remembering that the people in front of him are his charges technically... he quits it. "I mean, don't worry about it. I thank you for the concern, but if you could get in trouble then don't." CGA: "Th-thank you. Sorry." CCC: "Don't worry about me, sugar!" CGA: "Just uh, just- just really, into the rules." -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC shoots a slightly curious look at Rita, but figures it probably has to do with the stuff she Doesn't Talk About. -- CGA: "Alright! Well! I feel like this was a pretty good first chat." CCC: "YeAhh. Sorry for leAving quickly." CCC: "I'll... I'll um, tAlk to you guys lAter, I guess." CCC: "We need to work on your sign language, Rita...." CAC: He looks back and forth through the group. "Huh... well, thank you. I learned one thing today: I'm apparently a prisoner who people are not allowed to visit. I mean, guessing from how you all are acting." He doesn't seem super happy about this information. CGA: "Oh, I'm sure we're allowed to visit!" CCC: "I didn't know you were down here, actually! I'm not happy about it...." CGA: "Nobody said we weren't." CGA: "And I'm, like, the Regent's daughter. I can do whatever the heck I want!" -- CURRENT carrionConnoisseur CCC is hovering at the door at this point, but her need to go cry into a pillow wins over, and she absconds. Good bye! -- CGA: "I hope to see you again, Mute! You are a DYNAMITE lad!" CAC: He doesn't seem to believe Rita, choosing the pessemistic route, but nods along. "Okay, fine. Well, feel free to come visit whenever you so wish. I'll be here--" CGA: "Oop, there goes Hef." CGA: "I sure will visit!" CCC: "Goodbye Mute!" Elle follows Heftka out. CGA: "Later, uh, Champion! Champion? Is that my thing now? Heck it, sure." CGA: Rita absconds! CAC: He's... at a loss of what else to say. He just nods, and waves goodbye to the absconding trio. Category:Rita Category:Heftka Category:Elle Category:Mute